Game Over
by Hyucchi
Summary: Daigo sangat senang mengajak teman sepermainannya itu untuk melakukan sebuah permainan aneh buatannya. Permainan buatannya semata-mata hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa bosan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman kesayangannya itu. Mungkin permainan kali ini juga begitu. Atau ada maksud lain yang tersembunyi? AU. Oneshoot. DaiLeon. Mind to Read and Review?


"Daigo, tolong berhenti mengangguku. Aku sibuk," tolak seorang pemuda berambut pirang begitu teman sebangkunya menawarkan permainan―untuk kesekian kalinya―. Orang yang dipanggil Daigo tadi tampak tidak menyerah untuk mengajaknya bermain, dan bahkan sekarang ia berani merajuk-rajuk baju si pemuda pirang.

"Ayolah, ini permainan yang asyik, kok. Kau pasti menyukainya! Ayolah, Leon-_chan_~" pinta Daigo merajuk manja, membuat pemuda yang tadi sedang berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya pun mendengus sebal.

"Memangnya kali ini permainan apa?" tanya Leon _to the point_. Akhirnya ia menghentikan aktifitasnya mengerjakan sebuah tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan di rumah. Tapi, berhubung sekarang jam pelajaran kosong, Leon pun memanfaatkan waktu senggang ini untuk mengerjakannya. Sayangnya teman sebangkunya bernama Daigo itu terus saja menganggunya, mengajaknya untuk bermain.

Daigo yang melihat Leon mengalah pun tersenyum riang. Ia menarik lengan Leon sampai tubuh keduanya berdekatan, Daigo mendekati telinga si pirang ingin membisikan sesuatu. Dan bisikan itu sukses membuat si pirang membulatkan kedua iris violet indahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

**Game Over**

.

Fiction Oneshoot Made By © **Hyucchi**.

.

Disclaimer We Not Own **Cardfight! Vanguard**.

.

Rating T.

.

Pairing/OTP: Daigo x Leon.

.

WARNING(s):  
Boy Love, Shounen-Ai, OOC, AU, Oneshoot, Drabble/Simple Fiction, Misstypo, Fail Romance, etcs.

.

**DON'T LIKE JUST LEAVE AND KEEP SILENT**.  
**Because We already warned you**.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading~!_

.

.

* * *

"Ck, kau gila. Aku tak mau melakukan permainan aneh itu, kau ajak saja orang lain," tolak Leon―lagi―dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang tak lepas dari wajah porselennya. Ya, sedikit rona merah di pipinya yang sampai sekarang masih membekas sejak Daigo membisikan sesuatu padanya.

Daigo cemberut, walau sebetulnya ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Leon. "Ck, kau jahat padaku, Leon-_chan_. Kau sendiri tahu aku tak pernah mengajak orang lain bermain selain kau, sejak kecil pula," sunggutnya sedikit menggaruk-garuk rambut kecoklatannya yang tidak gatal itu. Leon memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hah, kau selalu saja mengungkit-ngungkit masa lalu kalau aku menolak. Menyebalkan sekali, untuk permainan kali ini aku tidak mau. Jadi ajak orang lain saja," balas si pirang lalu kepalanya kembali menengok ke lembar-lembar pekerjaannya. Daigo menghela nafas kecewa. Kemudian _baby-face_-nya melirik ke seluruh murid-murid di kelasnya, yang sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing karena tak ada guru mengajar.

Sedangkan Leon, justru sekarang ia tengah berusaha meredahkan emosi jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan, juga rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya. Sangat pintar pemuda bernama Souryuu Leon ini untuk menyembunyikan apa yang tengah dirasakannya, sampai-sampai teman akrabnya pun bingung menebak isi pikirannya.

Ya, teman baiknya. Yang duduk di samping kirinya. Di kelas mereka yang bertulis "XI-02" ini. Sebetulnya di kelas-kelas mereka yang sebelumnya pun, mereka selalu duduk sebangku seperti ini, kecuali kalau ada guru yang sirik pada keakraban mereka lalu sengaja memisahkan tempat duduk mereka.

Mungkin ini karena takdir? Mereka itu tetanggaan, yang jarak dari rumah satu sama lain hanya tiga meter saja. Sejak kecil, selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, yang padahal selalu berpindah sekolah tiap lulus SD, lulus SMP, sampai sekarang sudah duduk di bangku SMU. Selalu ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Sejarah hebat malah kalau Souryuu Leon dan Whitney Daigo ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda di sekolahnya.

Betul, pemuda bersurai coklat yang wajahnya sedikit _baby-face_ tadi namanya Whitney Daigo. Leon merasa kalau ia diperlakukan istimewa, oleh pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Daigo hanya mau berbagi makan siang dengannya, kerja kelompok dengannya, menjahilinya, mengajaknya jalan-jalan, merawatnya saat sakit, juga hanya Leon yang sering diajak Daigo untuk melakukan permainan aneh buatannya.

Bukan, bukannya Daigo itu tipe orang anti-sosial sampai susah bergaul. Justru sebaliknya, sekelas mana ada yang tidak akrab dengan Daigo, sekalipun itu murid berkepang dua dan berkacamata lensa tebal. Tapi hanya kepada Leon, Daigo mencurahkan segala bentuk kasih sayang dan perhatiannya.

"Ayolah, Leon-_chan_..."

Suara _bass_ itu menggemah lagi di pendengaran Leon. Suara _baby-face_ penuh dengan nada permohonan yang sebetulnya bakal ngebuat semua _fans-fans_ Daigo gemas padanya. Leon memejamkan matanya tenang dan angkuh.

"Tidak,"

"Kutraktir dua es krim Mocha, deh..." Dan sekarang mereka malah mulai tawar-menawar.

"Tidak,"

"Kutraktir lima es krim Mocha,"

Leon menghela nafas. Tahu saja pemuda itu apa makanan favoritnya. Tapi si pirang tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, ia bukan orang miskin yang nggak mampu membeli sebatang es krim Mocha untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak,"

Iris violet Leon terus memandang tugasnya, walau sebetulnya hatinya sedang berpikir apa yang akan Daigo tawarkan lagi padanya sampai Leon mau menerima ajakan mainnya. Hah, usil juga anak bersurai pirang ini, tidak tahu kalau Daigo tampak muram sekarang.

"Haah, sepertinya Leon-_chan_ yang kukenal sudah pergi. Yang sekarang ada hanyalah Leon-_chan _sombong yang gila dengan tugas-tugas sekolah, aku sebagai temannya menjadi sangat sedih,"

Kening Leon berkerut mendengar itu, iris violetnya melirik ke arah Daigo yang kelihatannya sedang galau-solo sambil menekan-nekan kepalanya. Padahal sesungguhnya Daigo hanya berpura-pura, dan sekarang hatinya sedang tertawa melihat reaksi Leon yang tampak tidak terima.

"Jangan seenaknya menudingku yang bukan-bukan, Bodoh. Daripada kau tidak ada kerjaan sampai menciptakan permainan aneh itu, lebih baik kau kerjakan tugas-tugasmu," sahut Leon dengan wajah angkuh khasnya. Padahal hatinya sedang tidak tenang, memikirkan bagaimana kalau Daigo merasa dirinya sudah berubah dan mengecewakannya?

"Tuh 'kan, saking gilanya pada tugas sampai memaksaku untuk melakukan tugas-tugas menyebalkan ini. Kau sungguh tega, Leon-_chan_. Kau tidak bisa kumengerti lagi, kau sudah berubah menjadi Leon-_chan_ yang dingin dan gila akan pekerjaan," tambah Daigo memasang wajah memelasnya sambil bertopang dagu di meja belajarnya. Leon serba salah sekarang.

"Bu―Bukan, aku tidak gila dengan pekerjaan, kok!" sungut Leon tak terima dituduh seperti itu, oleh teman baiknya yang selama ini disukainya. Ya, Leon menyukai Daigo dalam artian cinta, bukan sekedar sahabat. Tapi sampai sekarang ia tak kunjung berani mengutarakan perasaannya, takut Daigo akan menolaknya, lalu pertemanan mereka menjadi rusak. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Kau gila dengan pekerjaan, buktinya kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada bermain dengan sahabatmu ini, sahabatmu sejak kecil yang selalu menemanimu. Memangnya kau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi dan memilih pekerjaan jelek itu?" tanya Daigo dengan pandangan berharap, disertai efek bling-bling aneh yang membuat Leon harus menahan diri agar tidak katarak di tempat.

Ya, seperti biasa. Daigo menjahilinya lagi―walau Leon menganggapnya serius―. Sejujurnya pemuda bersurai coklat ini menyukai sahabat yang tubuhnya lebih pendek lima belas sentimeter darinya itu. Maka karena itu, Daigo sedikit tertohok dengan kata 'sahabat' yang ia lontarkan sendiri, semata-mata ingin membuat Leon luluh.

Daigo ingin tahu, apa Leon menyukainya juga atau tidak. Dan dengan permainan aneh buatannya kali ini, ia ingin membuktikannya.

"A―Aku..."

_Yes_! Daigo menjerit kegirangan dalam hatinya begitu melihat Leon yang tadi tegas pada keputusannya―untuk menolak permainan Daigo―sekarang mulai bimbang. Wajah Leon yang ragu-ragu itu sungguh manis, dan tanpa sadar Daigo menyeringai kecil―sangat kecil―melihat wajah orang yang begitu disukainya itu.

"Dugaanku benar, 'kan? Kau memang gila pekerjaan, kau suka diberi banyak tugas oleh guru dibandingkan bermain denganku―"

"Bukan begitu!" potong Leon cepat, dengan suara kecil tahu dimana lokasi mereka berdebat sekarang. Di kelas tanpa guru mengajar di siang hari. Daigo menautkan alisnya dengan tampang―sok―polosnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kalau kau memang tidak gila dengan tugas-tugas menyebalkan ini, harusnya kau lebih memilih untuk main bersamaku," ujar Daigo dengan nada menuntut lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Leon meneguk ludahnya susah payah, Daigo berhasil memojokannya sampai Leon sendiri tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Ng... A-Aku..."

"Gimana? Main, ya?"

Daigo menyentuh pergelangan tangan Leon yang terdiam di atas meja, membuat empunya terkejut atas sentuhan mendadak itu. Wajah Leon sukses memanas begitu dirasakannya hangat menjalar di permukaan tangannya dari tangan Daigo yang sedang menyentuhnya. Dan sekarang tangan Daigo mengelus lembut tangan si pirang.

"N-Ng, baiklah..."

"Horee, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaiik! Aku sayang Leon-_chan_!" seru Daigo girang lalu memeluk Leon erat-erat penuh dengan kasih sayang. Sontak semua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka berdua, dan hal itu membuat Leon ingin menyeburkan dirinya ke kolam kuda nil sekarang juga.

* * *

_|+| Game Over |+|_

"Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai pulang sekolah saja?"

"Tidak, Leon-_chan_. Aku ingin sekaraang~,"

"Apa senafsu itu kau sampai tidak bisa menundanya sampai jam istirahat?"

"Iya, Leon-_chan_. Aku ingin sekaraang~,"

Leon hanya mendengus begitu tangannya digandeng Daigo, menuju toilet sekolah. Ya, jam pelajaran kosong mereka masih lama sebetulnya. Jadi tidak salah kalau sekarang mereka pergi ke toilet―ijin pada ketua kelas dulu tentunya―, tanpa takut kalau tiba-tiba jam pelajaran berganti dan dihukum guru karena disangka membolos.

Ya, alasan mereka ke toilet bukan ingin buang air. Tapi ingin melakukan permainan yang tadi Daigo bilang. Suasana sekolah begitu sepi mengingat sekarang sedang jam pelajaran, jadi semua murid maupun guru sibuk melakukan aktifitas belajar-mengajar. Paling cuma tukang bersih yang lewat di koridor.

Kriet.

Daigo membuka pintu toilet untuk pria dan membiarkan Leon masuk, baru ia masuk dan menutup pintunya. _Bingo_, sesuai harapan Daigo. Toilet sekolah mereka kosong. Tidak ada satu pun bilik toilet yang tertutup, juga tidak ada tukang bersih yang lagi nyapu-ngepel. Kosong melompong.

"Kau mau melakukannya disini atau di dalam bilik?" tanya Daigo dengan wajah ceria polosnya. Leon memutar bola matanya kesal, lalu ia menjitak kepala coklat Daigo.

"Tentu saja di dalam bilik, Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang tiba-tiba masuk, aku masih ingin menjaga nama baikku, terima kasih."

Daigo terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari anak berparas manis itu. Sudah ia duga Leon akan lebih memilih melakukannya di dalam bilik. Lagian Daigo juga ogah tiba-tiba jadi aktris yang kena skandal di sekolah ini karena kepergok orang lain nantinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk," kata si _brown-hair_ membuka salah satu bilik toilet. Leon hanya diam dan menurut. Ia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir, lalu ia bisa kembali ke kelas dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk itu. Begitu Leon masuk, Daigo pun menyusul masuk ke dalam dan mengunci bilik itu.

Sip, sekarang mereka terkunci berdua di bilik kamar mandi yang terbilang sempit untuk diisi dua orang. Leon memiringkan kepalanya sampai _ahoge_ kembar tiganya itu bergoyang. "Cepat mulai, aku ingin cepat-cepat selesai," keluhnya. Daigo menghela nafas pendek lalu mengacak-ngacak helaian pirang Leon.

"Sabar, Leon-_chan_. Eh, jangan-jangan kamu sudah nggak sabaran, ya? Hayo, ngaku~," goda Daigo gemas sembari mencubit-cubit pipi putih Leon, sampai pemiliknya menggeram marah.

"Argh, tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin cepat selesai lalu keluar dari sini, aku benci ruangan sempit!" sergah Leon dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, mengingat apa yang akan mereka perbuat disini.

"Baik, baik. Tapi pertama aku peringatkan jangan marah atau _illfeel_, ya. Ini hanya _game_ adu lidah di dalam mulut, kok~," ujar si _brown-hair_ sembari memain-mainkan telunjuknya di ujung bibir Leon. Si pirang tersentak kaget, buru-buru ia menepis tangan Daigo yang tadi menyentuh bibirnya.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh, Bodoh―ummph!"

Tangan Daigo buru-buru membekap Leon―yang menurutnya berisik―. "Ssst, percuma saja kalau kita bersembunyi di bilik tapi nanti ketahuan karena kau teriak-teriak begitu, Leon-_chan_!" bisik Daigo masih dengan tangannya yang membekap mulut Leon. Si pirang mengerti, ia mengangguk-ngangguk pelan.

"Habisnya kau main sentuh saja," protes Leon dengan suara pelan. Daigo tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus rambut Leon dengan pelan.

"Iya, maaf. Aku tidak akan main sentuh lagi, deh."

"Kalau begitu, cepat mulai," sahut Leon terdengar memerintah. Yang sebetulnya ia tidak berani memulai duluan, makanya meminta Daigo yang melakukan _first-turn_.

"Oke, siap, ya. Begitu aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibirmu, perang dimulai. Siapa yang mulutnya didominasi duluan, maka dia yang yang kalah," kata Daigo sedikit memberi instruksi. Leon manggut-manggut mengerti. Dan sekarang dirasakannya Daigo mencengkram lembut kedua bahunya, menindihnya di tembok, membuat Leon dihimpit antara tembok dan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ummhh~,"

Dan sekarang Leon merasakan bibir Daigo menempel pada bibirnya. Perang lidah mereka dimulai! Si pirang sedikit tersentak begitu lidah hangat milik pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan lihai menerobos mulutnya hanya dengan sekali serangan. Dan sekarang lidah itu mulai mencoba mendominasi mulutnya. Sejujurnya Leon tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, melihat saja nggak pernah. Makanya dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"U-Ummh!" Tapi Leon tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Ia tidak akan kalah, oleh permainan aneh ciptaan temannya ini. Kini lidah mungilnya mulai mendorong paksa lidah Daigo, keluar dari mulutnya. Sehingga sekarang lidah mereka yang lembab saling bertautan. Sensasi yang memabukan dan Daigo rasa pemuda manis dihadapannya ini lumayan juga.

"Uhh, u-unghh," Sekarang giliran lidah Leon yang mencoba masuk ke dalam mulut Daigo. Namun hal itu tidak mudah. Rupanya Daigo ingin mengajaknya bermain dulu, ia menjilat lidah Leon yang hendak masuk ke dalam mulutnya sampai si empunya merinding geli.

"Aaangh, uhh―" Kemudian Daigo mengalah, membiarkan lidah Leon masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sekarang si pirang yang kebingungan, apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini? Bagaimana caranya mendominasi mulut lawan main? Wajah keduanya sedikit memerah, karena sensasi aneh yang menjalar karena adu lidah―atau bisa dibilang _French Kiss_―.

Daigo menyeringai dalam hati. Rupanya Leon belum pernah berciuman, dengan siapapun. Hasilnya ketahuan jelas dari lidah Leon yang kaku di dalam mulutnya. "Aaahh!" Leon mendesah kecil begitu sekarang lidahnya dijepit oleh bibir Daigo. Dan di dalam mulut Daigo, lidah Leon dihisap kuat sampai si empunya tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mendesah.

"A-Ahh! Unngh!" Kepala Leon tadinya ingin merontah, berharap dengan itu lidahnya bisa lepas dari perangkap Daigo―yang memang sengaja membiarkan lidah Leon masuk ke dalam mulutnya hanya untuk dilumpuhkan dengan hisapannya―. Tubuh Leon mulai kehilangan kendali, sensasi aneh begitu lidahnya di dalam mulut si _brown-hair_ dikelitik lidah Daigo.

"U-Unghh," Daigo kemudian melepas lidah Leon, membiarkan lidah itu refleks kembali ke mulut pemiliknya. Tapi itu bukan bearti perang ini selesai. Sekarang lidah Daigo kembali menyerang mulut Leon―dan dengan mudahnya ia menerobos masuk karena si pirang lengah―. Wajah Leon semakin memerah, semerah tomat mungkin.

"Uhh―Aaanghh!" Leon memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi yang begitu nikmat saat lidah Daigo memagut bibirnya lembut, masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Leon ingin melawan, karena kalau tidak mulutnya keburu di dominasi Daigo nanti. Tapi tuntutan pasokan oksigen membuatnya hilang tenaga. Membiarkan lidah Daigo kini dengan bebasnya berdansa dengan lidah kecilnya di dalam sana, mengabsen seluruh isi mulutnya, sepuasnya.

Daigo menyeringai, ia menang. Karena dilihatnya Leon yang sudah tidak bertenaga untuk melawan lidahnya lagi. Memanfaatkan itu, ia menikmati tiap inci rasa mulut orang yang begitu ia sukai itu.

"Unggh!" Leon meronta minta ciuman mereka lepas, ia butuh oksigen. Jantungnya sudah berpacuh kencang diantara meminta kadar oksigen atau deg-degan bibir dan mulutnya dinikmati oleh orang yang ia sukai itu. Daigo mengerti, ia segera melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Haah... Haah... Haah..." Dada Leon naik turun, nafasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya bisa merosot jatuh kebawah kalau tidak ada Daigo yang menopang tubuh Leon sekarang.

"Game Over!" seru Daigo menyeringai kecil, lalu mendudukan Leon di lantai bilik tempat mereka berada. Suhu di sekitar mereka panas, pengaruh karena apa yang mereka lakukan tadi, berciuman. Untungnya Daigo tak mendengar suara pintu toilet dibuka, alias tidak ada orang yang masuk ke dalam toilet pria, selama mereka berciuman tadi.

"Nghh, kau menyebalkan!" protes Leon menggembungkan pipinya, yang tercetak jelas rona merah disana. membuat Daigo tidak tahan untuk langsung mencubitnya.

"Hehehe, kau lucu sekali, sih! Bearti aku menang, 'kan?"

Leon, walau masih terengah-engah, tetap mengangguk mengakui kemenangan Daigo di permainan kali ini. Daigo tersenyum lembut. Lalu ia membawa si pirang ke dalam dekapannya. "Leon-_chan_, kau tahu tidak kenapa aku mengajukan permainan ini?" tanya Daigo dengan suara berbisik. Leon memiringkan kepalanya polos, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak,"

"Hehehe, aku pernah dengar dari pamanku, kalau kita akan tahu orang yang kita cintai mencintai kita atau tidak, dengan cara menciumnya," bisik Daigo lagi, semakin mempererat pelukan mereka. Leon membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Ma-Maksudmu―"

"Leon-chan, _I love you_~! _You love me too, right_?" potong Daigo sebelum Leon selesai bicaranya. Leon tambah syok sekarang. Jadi adu lidah tadi―atau sama saja dengan ciuman―hanya untuk mengetes dirinya suka dengan Daigo atau tidak? Leon memang sebal karena ia terlambat menyadari, perasaannya ketahuan, deh.

Tapi berhubung Daigo juga suka padanya...

"Dasar Bodoh, kenapa nembak di dalam toilet, sih!?" maki Leon lalu mencubit pinggang Daigo kesal sampai pemiliknya melepas pelukannya pada si pirang dan meringis kesakitan. Tapi kemudian Daigo tertawa kecil.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Nembaknya di toilet, tapi nanti kencannya di Korea, aku janji!" seru Daigo penuh semangat lalu membuat tanpa_ peace_ di kedua tangannya. Leon yang tadi mengernyitkan dahinya sebal, sekarang jadi _blushing_ nggak karuan.

"Y-Ya, teserahlah! Cepat keluar, nanti dicurigai teman sekelas karena telat balik!" lalu Leon bangkit berdiri dan membuka bilik toilet. Tapi belum satu dua langkah keluar, dapat dirasakan Daigo mencengkram bahunya. Dan begitu Leon menoleh―

"Uph..." Daigo sudah mencium bibir kemerahan Leon dengan singkat.

"Hehehe, _second kiss_! Nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Kita 'kan sudah pacaran, nanti ciptain rekor sampai satu juta ciuman!" seru Daigo jahil lalu buru-buru lari keluar toilet, karena dia tahu kalau orang yang mulai sekarang menjabat menjadi kekasihnya itu akan―

"Daigo Sialan! Seenaknya merebut ciumanku! Kesini kau!" teriak Leon kesal lalu buru-buru lari keluar toilet dan mengejar Daigo yang sudah berlari mendahuluinya. Dan tanpa sadar beberapa orang yang melihat mereka kejar-kejaran seperti anjing-kucing itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan mengheningkan cipta.

* * *

.

.

.

**| THE END |**

.

.

**A/N**: Hahahaha, akhirnya jadi juga fanfic oneshoot ini! Keajaiban, ini keajaiban, soalnya jarang bisa buat fic oneshoot AU kurang dari 5000 words *koplak-banget-sih-lu-berdua*. Gimana fic-nya? Ending nanggung? Cerita gaje? Hehehe, ide cerita ini mendadak saja terlintas di kepala yang sedang stress karena banyaknya tugas sekolah, huhuhuhu TwT

Tadinya kepengen masukin pairing lain, sih, cuman takutnya ficnya malah jadi kepanjangan karena ada scene pairing lain, yasudah jadi DaigoLeon saja wkwkwk. Gomenasai kalau fic-nya berkesan alurnya kecepetan, atau ceritanya ngebosenin, tapi aku harap kalian-kalian yang sudah ngebaca ini menyukainya, hehehehe! XDDD

Judulnya kagak nyambung ya sama ceritanya? Hahaha, maaf banget, habis pusing mau buat judul bagaimana lagi. Soal ide cerita, author dapat dari salah satu artikel yang pernah dibaca. Ya, semacam artikel tentang romance, sih, katanya ada rumor kalau kita bisa tahu orang yang kita suka tuh suka sama kita atau enggak, dengan cara mencium bibirnya XDD Jadi dari situ deh, cerita gaje ini bermula, hohohoho.

Duh, yang penyuka pairing lain, maaf banget, author masih suka mejeng lama-lama sama pair DaiLeon, OTP favorit sih, jadi jangan gebuk author ya karena kebanyakan buat pairing ini, hahaha! XDD

Habis baca jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kotak review, ya. Saran, kritik, komentar dan tanggapan kalian akan diterima dengan senang hati~

Tapi kalau kagak mau review juga nggak apa-apa, makasih banyak lho sudah mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic gaje ini. Love you all! XDDD *tebar-foto-yaoi*

13 April 2013 _published_.

Sign,

Hyucchi / IllushaCerbeast / SakiGane.


End file.
